Mystery of the dark sides of Equestria
by aubreyabraham97
Summary: As Twilight Sparkle enters her new castle, she and her friends didn't know that her new home is covered with dark secrets and an evil spirit who haunts these walls. Now its up to Twilight and her friends to use the power of friendship and destroy the darkness of the castle.
1. Getting Ready

Once upon a time in Equestria, lived six best friends who lived in Ponyville. One of the friends is a princess and she is going to have her own kingdom one day with the help of her friends. Princess Twilight Sparkle worked very hard for the celebration of her new castle.

Twilight is practicing her speech for the celebration of the new castle until Spike entered the room with packs of letters in his hands. "Hey Twilight, I got some mail from your friends and other citizens." he said as he accidently loses his balance and dropped all of the letters to the floor. Twilight giggled and said to her dragon, "Thank you, Spike. Wow, I've never had that much mail before." "Because you're a princess, Twilight. Every pony can count on you and they love you very much. Just like Princess Celestia." said Spike.

"You are right, Spike. I'll do anything for her." said Twilight as she looked at a picture of Princess Celestia on her wall. "Now lets see what the citizens have to say," she picked one with balloons on it. "I'll bet that one's from Pinkie Pie." said Spike as he tried to not laugh. "I'll bet it is. Let's hope it's not exploding confetti like she sent me last time." she said as she opened up the letter, but when she did. BOOM! The letter exploded and confetti was all over Twilight. Spike was laughing while rolling to the floor. "Have to say, Pinkie sure has a great sense of humor." he said. "Of course she does." said Twilight as she shook the confetti off of her.

A knock on the door was heard and Spike went to get it. It was one of Twilight's friends, Applejack. "Howdy, Twilight! Ready for the celebration tomorrow?" she said to the princess. "You bet I am. Been practicing my speech for it. What have you been doing?" said Twilight. "My family and I are baking our traditional treats for the celebration." said Applejack. "That's great, Applejack." Twilight replied. "And guess what? Our friends are helping out for the party!" shouted Applejack. Twilight squealed a little bit and told Applejack, "That's amazing! But who's doing what?" asked Twilight.

Applejack thought for a moment and said, "Lets see, Pinkie is doing decorations for the celebration, Rarity is making a dress for you, Fluttershy is practicing her birds to make heart shapes to know we love you, and Rainbow Dash is making a sonic boom after you're done with your speech." "Fantastic! Thank you so much for helping with the party. What could I do without you?" said Twilight.

Spike rubbed his stomach as he thought of Applejack's pie she always brings to parties.

"Anything for my best friend. Let me know if you need anything." said Applejack as she leaves Twilight's house.

Twilight sighed in depression and said to Spike, "I'm going to miss this place. I hope there's a library in my new castle." "Don't worry. I hope so too. They know you love books and looking at historical events." said Spike, cheering up his friend.

Then another knock on the door and Rarity's voice was heard. "Twilight, its me! I have something for you." said Rarity. Spike once again got the door and lets Rarity inside. "Oh Twilight, darling. I have exciting news." she said. "Let me guess, you're excited for the celebration." Twilight guessed. Rarity shook her head no and said, "No. I finished your dress for your celebration."

She pulled the dress out of the bag and it shined all over. It was dark purple with Twilight's cutie mark on the collar and lots of sparkles on it. It also matches her crown as well. Twilight was shocked and amazed at the dress. It perfectly matches her colors and her personality.

"Oh Rarity. Its so beautiful. I'll wear it tomorrow just for you." exclaimed Twilight as she puts her dress away in her closet with her other clothes. "I'm glad you liked it, Twilight. Does it need more details? I'll add more sparkles to it." said Rarity. "No, its fine Rarity. I like it just the way it is." said Twilight, calming her friend down. Rarity took deep breaths and said, "Sorry about that, Twilight. I just want you to look nice at your celebration." "Don't worry. I will." said Twilight.

Rarity looked at Twilight's clock and gasped, "Oh my goodness! I must give these ribbons to Pinkie Pie and I'm already late!" Twilight looked at the clock and it reads 4:35 p.m.. "Are you sure you're that late?" she asked the panicking fashion designer. "Better get those decorations ready to go before sundown. See you tomorrow." said Rarity as she took off, leaving a letter behind.

"Hey, Rarity! You forgot this!" shouted Twilight as she picked up the letter, but Rarity did not came back to get it. She looked at and it says it belongs to her and it was from Flash. Twilight kept staring at it and opened it up. When she's done reading, she fell to the floor and daydreamed about her being with her prince charming. "Are you okay, Twilight?" asked Spike. "He loves me." she whispered. "Oh, someone is in love." Spike teased. Twilight stopped daydreaming and got up to dust herself off. "Its nothing. Just another letter from a friend." Twilight lied while blushing.

It was getting dark out and Twilight couldn't get some sleep. She was too anxious about the ceremony. She looked in a mirror and said to herself, "Ok, Twilight. You can do this. You'll be fine with your speech and everyone loves you. You will make the princesses proud and so will your friends." Finally, she felt like going to sleep. she turned off the light and tucked herself into bed. She slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	2. The Warning

That night, a black figure wearing a cloak walks into the streets until she reaches Twilight's house. That figure was Zecora. When she made it to her house, she knocked on the door.

The knock woke Twilight up and she flew down to see who it was. She turned on the lights to see the visitor. "Twilight Sparkle." Zecora whispered. Twilight recognized that voice. "Zecora?" she answered as she opened the door. "Good evening, Twilight Sparkle." Zecora greeted as she puts her hoodie off her head. "Zecora, what are you doing here?" asked Twilight as she lets the zebra in.

"Let me guess. You're here to congratulate me for getting a new castle." "NO!" Zecora yelled. "I'm not here to congratulate you. I'm here to warn you." Twilight was shocked. It has been a long time since anyone warned her. "Warn me about what?" she asked. Zecora closed her eyes and said, "I have come to warn you about the castle." "Why are you warning me about a castle? You don't mean my castle, right?" asked Twilight. "YES, your castle! I've came to warn you about it. It has darkness that can haunt you if you live there." said Zecora loudly. Twilight hushed her quietly. "Quiet. I have a sleeping dragon in my room." she said. "My apologies for raising my voice. Listen to me, Twilight Sparkle. Do not go to the castle tomorrow or else you'll be doomed for all eternity." said Zecora which leaved everything in scilence. "But why?" asked Twilight.

"There was an evil spirit named Black Widow who has been haunting the castle for many years. She frightened every pony and no one ever survived her misery until Princess Celestia defeated her and she was gone for good. But someone discovered that her spirit is in a castle waiting for someone to be her next victim. No one has ever been to the castle ever since. Until you decided to have it as your home."

"Black Widow? I've never heard of her. Princess Celestia never told me about her." said Twilight. "She never told you about herbecause she doesn't want you to be scared. She wants you to make friends instead of hiding." Zecora told the princess. Twilight nods in agreement.

"I've read a book about spirits, but I don't remember about an article about Black Widow. That's strange." said Twilight as she looked into a book about spirits. She looked at every page of it, but couldn't find one story about Black Widow. "Nothing." she muttered as she dropped the book. "Nothing?! What do you mean by nothing?" asked Zecora as she read every page of the book. "Thats impossible. Why isn't Black Widow in this book? She's not even on the evil spirits catagory. I don't understand."

"What's going on here?" asked Spike as he tried to wake up. "Spike, what are you doing out of bed?" asked Twilight. Spike came down to the stairs and said, "I heard you talking to someone. Is that Zecora?" said Spike. Zecora nodded yes. "I've come to warn Twilight Sparkle about Black Widow who is haunting your new home" she told Spike. "What?! Why is there an evil spirit? Does Princess Celestia know about this?" asked Spike panicking.

"Afraid not. You must right a letter to her immediatly." said Zecora. Spike got a paper and a feather to write on. "Alright, I'm ready." he said.

Dear Princess Celestia,

I'm terribly sorry to disturb you tonight, but something unexpectedly happened. Zecora came to my house and told me not to go to my new castle because she said there's an evil spirit named Black Widow haunting it. Does that mean we should cancel the ceremony? Let me know what we should do about this.

Twilight Sparkle

Once Spike is done writing, he blew the letter and it's on it's way to Princess Celestia. "I hope she understands about this." said Twilight. "I hope she does. Be careful, Twilight Sparkle." said Zecora as she opened the door and left, leaving Spike shocked.

"So does that Black Widow spirit really real?" asked Spike, tugging on Twilight's hoof. " If she says so, yes." Twilight replied. Spike gulped in fright and does not want to know what would happen next.


	3. Planning to Attack

After Twilight got the letter from Princess Celestia, she has to tell all of her friends that the ceremony has been cancelled. So the next day, she called all of them to have the meeting at her house to figure out how to get rid of the dark spirit.

"Ceremony cancelled? Do you know how long it took me to finish that dress for you?!" Rarity complained. "My birds wings are getting really sore from practice." said Fluttershy. "My treats are gonna be wasted." said Applejack. "I did a lot of exercise for nothing." said Rainbow Dash. "The balloons are not smiling anymore." said Pinkie Pie.

They all complained about the ceremony's cancellation for hours which annoyed Twilight. "QUIET!" she yelled and everyone stayed silent. She cleared her throat and said, "Look, I'm sorry that the cancellation made you all angry. But the main reason why it's cancelled is because there was an evil spirit named Black Widow that's haunting my new home."

"Wait a minute. You're telling me that your very own ceremony is cancelled is because of one bad guy? Geez! It's like Nightmare Moon all over again." said Rainbow Dash. "Who told you all of this?" asked Fluttershy. "Zecora told me last night." Twilight told her friends. They all gasped at Twilight's answer. Pinkie Pie fainted after that. "Zecora told you about Black Widow?" asked Rarity in shock. Twilight nodded quietly. "Well, we must do something about this before Black Widow haunts anyone else. Come on every pony, think!" said Applejack.

Everyone thinks about the plan until Rainbow Dash says, "I know! I'll make a huge tornado that would blow her away!" They all looked at her that it wasn't a good idea. "How about the Elements of Harmony?!" requested Pinkie Pie. "That's a great idea, Pinkie. We always use them to defeat villains." said Twilight as she got the box where the elements are and opened it up. She gave all of her friends their elements, including hers. "Alright, let's go find Princess Celestia to tell her the whole plan." said Twilight. "Let's move out!" Everyone now raced to Canterlot to tell the princess the news.

When they made it to Princess Celestia's castle, the girls told her about getting rid of Black Widow by using the Elements of Harmony. "I know you girls could do it, but I must warn you. Using your powers of friendship against darkness is very rare and could be dangerous. We must keep Equestria in peace. Thank you for warning me about this terrible threat." she told them before they leave.

"You heard what the Princess said. We must keep Equestria in peace." said Twilight.


	4. Entering the Castle

The girls made it to Twilight's haunted new home. It may look nice and pretty on the outside, but on the inside is a place where no one wants to be in.

"Are you sure this place is haunted, Twilight?" asked Rainbow Dash as she looked at the castle. Twilight nodded and said, "It is haunted. I wish Princess Celestia should've warned me about my new castle being like this." "I don't like scary places." said Fluttershy as she tried to escape from getting in, but Raimbow Dash stopped her. "Hold on, scaredy cat. You're not going anywhere until Black Widow is gone." she said. "I hope we make it out alive." said Rarity. "I feel the same way, Rarity." said Applejack as she gulped. "I'm ready to kick some Black Widow butt!" said Rainbow Dash. "You ready, every pony?" asked Twilight. "YES!" her friends said as they all entered the front door, ready to face fear.

Twilight opened the big door with her magic and she said to her friends, "I'll go in first. If its clear, you can all go in." as she slowly entered the castle filled with darkness. She turned around to look at everything if it's safe. She didn't see anything bad at all. "Okay. The coast is clear!" she shouted as her friends walked in with her. "Ooooh. Spooky." said Pinkie Pie as she looked around the castle.

"Alright, here's some information to be safe. We could not split up on a place like this. We must use the power of friendship on anything scary here, no matter what happens. Pinkie, make a joke whenever someone is scared or do something funny like you always do. Everyone else, try and be brave."

Twilight told her friends orders and they all agreed on it. "Oh, Black Wid-." said Rainbow Dash and Applejack covers her mouth to keep her quiet. "Shh! Do want Black Widow to know we're here?" asked Applejack. Rainbow Dash nodded yes as she was let go. Fluttershy breathed heavily while she was shaking. "You're going to okay, Fluttershy. We'll make it." Twilight promised her. They now stayed close together in order to not get hurt or killed.

The hallway was filled with faint light candles and ripped up walls. Twilight lights them up with her magic and how very bright the candles are now. Rarity fixed up the walls with her magic and turned the color purple. "Perfect." she said. "So we are getting rid of the bad stuff here and replace them with happiness and delight. Right?" asked Applejack to Twilight. "Yep. I hope it's Black Widow's weakness." said Twilight.

The girls found the place Twilight always wants. A library. "Well, they do have a library." said Twilight. "Ugh, this place is dusty." Rarity complained. "Don't worry. I got this." said Rainbow Dash as she used her tornado to get rid of the dust and puts it outside. She clapped her hooves after that. "There. Piece of cake." "You know, this place needs a little sunlight." said Pinkie Pie as she opened the curtains and the room had never been so bright in years. "Wow. Thanks Pinkie." said Twilight.

Not near where the girls are, a dark figure sees them and went to a chamber. It was Black Widow herself. "Well, all these girls needed is a little surprise. Boy, does anyone know that I'm good with surprises. And I think I know just the one." she said to herself as she picked up a potion from a shelf and laughs evilly.


	5. Black Widow's Game

The princess led her friends to the farther place of her new home. They didn't see any monsters coming out of the shadows or bugs crawling underneath their feet. Rainbow Dash thinks this is just one of Princess Celestia's lessons.

"Twilight, I don't your castle is scary. It's just dusty and dark. Maybe Princess Celestia is putting a prank on us or Zecora is just being crazy." she told the princess.

"Are you sure?" Twilight asked. Rainbow Dash doesn't know about that and nudges her shoulders. "I'm just guessing." she replied.

"It's a good thing bugs aren't in this castle." said Fluttershy. "I thought you love all of the animals in Equestria, Fluttershy." said Applejack. "Bugs make my animals sick and I hate the way they crawl on me." Fluttershy replied.

"Is there a way out of here? I hope you have a garden in your castle, Twilight." Rarity complained. "Nonsense. Every castle has a garden. Heard it in a fairy tale." said Twilight.

Twilight was right. She does have her own garden, but there were no flowers or trees around. Just dirty and broken pots and concretes. "This doesn't look like a fun garden." said Pinkie Pie. "You're right, Pinkie. It's not." Twilight replied.

The girls hear a blistering wind coming from behind them. They turned around and saw black dust coming at them. Rarity screamed as she runs away from it. Rainbow Dash tried to avoid it, but the dust knocked her to the ground. She now is starting to get scared of it. "What is this stuff?!" asked Applejack.

Then the dust transformed into a huge pitch black horse who looks like Nightmare Moon, except this one has glowing red eyes and dragon like wings. She has razor sharp teeth, no floating mane, a devil like tail, and her hooves have blood on them.

Black Widow laughed at them evilly very loud as she went closer to the girls. "Well, well, well. Look who has entered my castle just to have fun." she said. "We're not here to have fun, you demon! We're here to stop you!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"Oh, really? Well, I'm afraid you can't. I'm much more powerful than you." said Black Widow as she pulls the blue Pegasus to her and tried to pull her wings off.

Rainbow Dash screamed in pain as she struggled to get loose, but can't. "What's the matter? Are you scared?" Black Widow asked as her tail chokes on Rainbow Dash.

This makes Applejack so furious that she just wants bite something hard. "You let go of my friend right now!" she yelled as she charged at Black Widow, but she threw the cowgirl to the wall and was unconscious.

Twilight was the most angry of all. She uses her magic to make Black Widow let go of Rainbow Dash by shooting a spark at her.

Luckily, she did let go and Rainbow Dash was shaking. Black Widow got up quickly and yelled at Twilight, "How dare you?! I was teaching that brat a lesson and you ruined it!"

"She doesn't deserve it! You did it on purpose. Plus, this is my castle. Not yours." Twilight exclaimed.

"YOUR castle?! This place will always be mine. Let me guess, you must be Twilight Sparkle. The new princess of Equestira." said Black Widow. "How'd you know my name?" asked Twilight.

"I heard your name so many times from the town And I've been waiting for you to arrive." Black Widow explained.

"What? You were waiting for us to arrive?" asked Pinkie Pie. "That's right, pinkie. I wanted to to come because I wanted all of you to play a game I made." said Black Widow. "Ooh. I love games!" Pinkie cheered.

"Not just any game. A challenging game that you won't survive." Black Widow chuckled. Fluttershy and Rarity both shook with fear. So does Pinkie Pie. "I don't like this game." she said.

"What do we do to your game?" asked Twilight. Black Widow explained,

"You are going to be in a dark and thorny forest. Not the forest in Equestria. I'm saying the forest I made by myself. The plants will catch you, the animals will have you for dinner, and no one ever survives this. There's only one way to get out of my jungle. The only rule is to never separate. If you do, you'll never see your friend again. If you win my game, you can have the castle as your own. If you lose, you will become my slaves for the rest of your lives."

"Deal." Twilight agreed. "If Twilight does it, so would I." said Rarity. "Me too! I'm not leaving her!" said Pinkie Pie. "This is for my animals." said Fluttershy.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash slowly wakes up from their coma. "What's going on?" asked Applejack as she walked towards her friends. "We're playing a very dangerous game." said Twilight.

"Good luck, every pony. I hope you get hurt from this game." said black Widow as she makes a huge shield and puts the girls in there. Then she threw them into her thorny forest. She laughed after she did it.

The shield disappeared as the girls tumbled to the ground hard and were covered with dust. "Ow, my head." said Pinkie Pie.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Twilight. Her friends responded with a yes and a nod. "What is this place?" asked Applejack.

"This is Black Widow's forest. Her game is for us survive. We must never separate at all." Twilight explained. "What do we do now?" asked Rarity. "I'm sure someone lives here." said Pinkie Pie. "No one lives here, Pinkie." said Twilight.

"Hey, look. A cave." said Applejack. "Fantastic. This will protect us from all of this mess." said Rarity as she entered the cave first. The rest went in behind her.

As night falls, Rainbow Dash and Applejack got some firewood while Rarity and Twilight puts a huge rock to the entrance to the cave with little holes on it so they could breathe. Pinkie and Fluttershy were getting some food like berries and honey.

Now that there all set, the girls will have a hard day tomorrow when there game starts.

Rainbow Dash has been quiet all night. She's never acted like this before in her life. Twilight becomes suspicious about her.

She went to her and asked, "What's wrong, Rainbow Dash? You seem very quiet tonight." "Nothing. It's just. I've never been scared in my life before. Isn't it weird?" Rainbow Dash explained.

Twilight shook her head no and said, "It's not weird to be scared. Everyone has their own point to be scared. Even I've been scared once too." "But Twilight, you're a princess. Princesses are not supposed to be scared." Rainbow Dash commented.

"Yes, Rainbow. Even princesses can get scared too." Twilight explained. "Really?" asked Rainbow. Twilight nodded yes to her question.

"I guess I wasn't myself back there, huh." said Rainbow Dash. "Rainbow Dash, it's okay. We're here for you. We all are." said Twilight.

Rainbow smiled at the princess and went to her friends so she won't be lonely. Twilight smiled back.

The only thing they did tonight was laugh, thanks to Pinkie Pie. It's the best medication ever.


End file.
